Sisters Childeren
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: When Jessica calls early to tell Lindsey that she and Dean are expecting, Lindsey finds out she is too. Of course that's when things start getting wierd.
1. Chapter 1

**A special story for min voster DeansTrueGirl. **

I was sleeping like the dead when my phone rang startling me awake. Since most evil had died down we were all at our respective homes. Jessica and Dean in the deep south, Melinda and Sam near the Great Lakes, and me and Neal were in my mansion just outside of Manhattan (the one place outside of his radius where Neal could go).

I reached for my phone on the bedside table groaning as I checked the caller ID. Jessica. At two in the morning. I pressed the green button.

"This better be damned important," I growled into the receiver.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she squealed making me toss my phone away from my ear. I glanced over at Neal, now awake as well. He glanced at me and yawned.

"Big news I hear," he muttered.

"The biggest. They have been trying for a long time," I explained, in absolute nonchalance, reaching for the phone.

"You can't fathom the depths of my joy for you…at two in the bloody morning," I said.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"Not until I see you next," I muttered.

"Oh you wouldn't hit a pregnant woman," she snickered.

"Don't test me," I monotoned. Silence on the other end of the line.

"K well I'll talk to you tomorrow!" she sing-songed and hung up.

"I wonder if she knows it is tomorrow?" Neal asked, as I placed the phone on the dresser beside me. I shrugged in response.

"I swear if she calls back I am going to throw the phone through the window," I grumbled. Neal chuckled.

"You think I am joking…" I said.

"I know you aren't that's why it is so funny," he replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and go back to sleep." He smiled and cradled me closer.

"Yes, milady."

000

The next morning while Neal and I were dressing for the day, the scent of breakfast cooking wafted to my nose. I was weaving my hair into a braid when the scent of greasy bacon met my sharp demon senses. I usually loved the scent of bacon but this morning I felt myself turning green. I jumped up from my vanity and ran to the bathroom collapsing in front of the toilet, barfing up what little of my supper I still had on my stomach.

Neal dashed in behind me holding my hair back over my shoulder as my body shuddered with the force of the heaving of my stomach. I braced myself against the porcelain as the wracking finally slowed and ceased.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling me up into his arms.

"I don't know," I said shaking. "I think the smell of the bacon set something off. Tell them to stop cooking it immediately," I ordered. Neal nodded and ran out to the hall where he got one of the servants to go stop the cooks and another to fetch a druid healer who specialized in my type of people, half demons. He came back in and picked me up carrying me back to bed and stroking my long hair out of the way.

"The healer will be here soon, Lindsey," he murmured gently.

"Damn, Neal, I am sick not dying," I growled.

"I know but-"

"No but's I am gonna be okay it isn't like I came home from a fight with half my guts hanging out. Quit being so damn protective," I said feeling tears forming in my eyes. Wait. Tears. I hadn't cried since my parents deaths.

"Well that's weird," I said wiping at my eyes. Suddenly realization dawned on Neal's face.

"Lindsey, do you think…?"

"What?"

"You could be…?"

"Spit it out!" I growled.

"Pregnant," he muttered. I paled.

"Really?"

"Is it possible?" he asked taking her hand. I sat there thinking my heart pounding.

"Let's wait until the Healers get here," I said. "I-I want to be positive."

Neal nodded in agreement and stood to go wait at the door for the healer. I grabbed his hand and he turned back to me.

"Sit with me?" I asked. "I- I'm scared."

His face softened and he sat with me on the bed, cradling me in his arms, "Of course."

000

The healer looked me over while Neal sat beside the bed nervously stroking my hand.

"It's gonna be alright," he said. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I am just scared."

"I know," he responded, kissing her softly. We sat there a moment while the Healer made her analysis. I was beyond nervous and I knew that was going to interfere with the readings but I couldn't help it.

After a while she stood and made her way to the scrying bowls. I bit my lip as she poured the water and her eyes clouded over. It meant that there was some reason to look into the future.

Sometime later she returned and bowed lightly, "Many congratulations, Majesty, you and your husband are expecting a young heir."

At first I was shocked… and scared… then I looked at Neal who had this shocked but blissful look on his face and I knew that this was our baby and I wanted it. We both wanted it.

I looked up at Neal, "So who we gonna tell first?" I asked smirking.

**Okay so here is the first chapter. I hope you liked it Deans True Girl. In the next chapter there is like a ton more you and Dean so never fear. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Jessica and Melinda come in big time here. Love you guys!**

The door rung early the next morning and the butler informed me that my sisters had arrived. I nodded and rolled out of bed getting dressed in my usual clothes: jeans and a white camisole. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror before I left my room to meet up with my sisters. I noticed my face pale a little and I ran my hands over my still flat stomach. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Neal assured me as he saw me staring at my form. I brushed my hair back and looked up at him.

"I know, I am just worried about my hearing when they find out," I muttered.

"Hear what?" Jessica asked surprising me.

"I thought you guys were going to wait in the Living room," I said when I got my heart back under control.

"Oh yeah because we are so much for polite society," she laughed, lifting a hand mockingly to her chest.

"Well you could learn a little bit of courtesy for my house," I said.

"Hey su casa es mi casa," she said smiling.

"So I noticed. What if we had just been getting dressed from having morning sex?" I asked flatly.

"Oh I know you better than that," she said.

"How so?" I asked.

"You aren't that alive in the morning," she replied.

"Neal brings out a side of me that you just wouldn't believe," I said smirking wickedly at my clan-sister.

"Now don't drag me into this," he said.

"LINDSEY!" came my kindest sister's loud anxious shriek as she piled onto me wrapping her arms about me in a crushing hug.

"Mindy! Good to see you. Can't breathe, need air!" I gasped. With a little 'eep' she dropped me and allowed precious oxygen into my starving lungs. For someone with no meat on her bones the girl had a grip!

"Guys, I am obviously ecstatic to see you but I would have really liked a few minutes warning," I said.

"Ohh but I couldn't wait for you to do a reading on the baby!" Jessica cried happily. I felt a cold feeling wash over me and Neal wrapped his arms around me holding me up subtly.

Dean, the ever proud father-to-be smiled broadly as he placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Fine. Ask one of the attendants where the Room of Ceremonies is and I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Neal and I need to talk about something," I said. Jessica opened her mouth to say something, "Alone," I shot quickly. Her mouth snapped shut and the group left.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked once they were gone. I sighed and leaned into his chest. Neal's hand stroked my long braid trying to soothe me.

"Should we tell them?" I asked, glancing down.

"I think that would be best. How would you keep it a secret from them for nine months?" he asked sarcastically.

"Good point. Now the next question I have is, how are we going to tell them?" I asked leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around me reassuringly.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out."

000

We joined our friends in the lounge later. I must have been visibly distressed as Melinda placed a hand on my arm.

"Lindsey, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," I muttered.

"You sure you seem a little distant," she said.

"Yeah I am gonna be fine I promise," I muttered.

"What's up?" Jessica asked.

"I am fine I promise," I said. "Why do you keep thinking something is wrong?"

"Mother's intuition," Jessica replied.

"You haven't been pregnant that long," I replied flatly.

"Then it's because I know you so well," she said with a wave of her hand. "Now spill."

I sighed, "Fine." Neal saw how I was shaking with nerves and placed a hand over my own.

"Yesterday, morning about six hours after you called at BLOODY TWO IN THE MORNING," I yelled, then calming down a bit, I continued, "I was getting ready for the day and well I got really sick so we called a druid healer…" I bit my lip nervously.

"OH MY GOD!" Jessica gasped like a dramatic teenager.

"What?" Melinda asked obliviously as usual.

"She is pregnant!" Jessica shouted with glee. Melinda's mouth fell agape. Dean gave a ridiculous grin and gave Neal a hearty slap on the back.

"Way to go, man!" he shouted. I shook my head at his immaturity until I was shocked when Jessica slammed into me giving me a humungous hug.

"Jess! I can't breathe!" I gasped. She let me go and gave a huge smile.

"I am so happy for you!" she squealed.

"Mm-hm," I replied.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked, shaking my arm.

"Define excited," I muttered.

"You don't want kids?" she asked.

"I…I don't know," I said. "Little late to make that choice now though, right?"

"Well we are going to go through it together so you won't be alone," she said hugging me again.

"You are super emotional considering the hormones haven't even hit you that hard yet," I said.

"Well this baby is going to be a Winchester."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam retorted.

"Take a wild guess," Jessica responded snarkily. I glanced at Melinda who still looked lost.

"Mindy? You here chica?" I asked leaning forward and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! I am gonna be an aunt! TWICE!" she yelped tackling me. Luckily I caught her before she choked me like Jessica did.

"This calls for celebration!" Jessica shouted, "Any suggestions?" I arched an eyebrow at her in minor confusion.

"Well if we are going out to eat Neal knows all the best places in town," I offered glancing up at my husband.

He smiled at us, "Well it all depends on what you are in the mood for."

**Well here is (finally) the next chapter. **

**DeansTrueGirl: I know it took bloody long but I have been busy with about a gajilion other things.**

**The Tuneless Siren: Not updated soon but YOU ARE GOING TO BE AN AUNT! TWICE!**


End file.
